After Avalon High
by dogsrock3
Summary: As much as I love this story, I just cannot seem to finish it. Therefore, if anyone would like to continue it just let me know.
1. Chapter 1

"Elle, come on we'll be late for school!" Will shouted from down the stairs. He has been here for three months now and is showing no signs of leaving. Yay!

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back. We could be a little later because Will is driving us to school now.

"Ellie listen to the boy, he's very knowledgeable," this coming from a woman who thought he was King Arthur.

Eventually I came down and sat at the table where my mum put pancakes on my plate. I smiled remembering a conversation I had with Will a few weeks ago.

"What?" Will gave me a questioning look.

"Nothing." We ate our pancakes in companionable silence before grabbing our books and heading to the car.

"What have you got last?" Will asked me as we climbed out of the car and headed to my locker.

"World lit with Mr. Morton why?"

"I'd drive you home after school today but I've got football practice so you could take the bus or could stay and watch."

"Watch?"

"Yeah then I thought we could go to the Dairy Queen after with Lance and Jennifer."

This was not an unusual way to spend my time after school now but normally only if I have to stay behind to do a project or something. I have never seen Will practice before.

"Uh ok." We'd reached my locker now so we had to part ways.

"Great, I'll see you then." He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked to his locker on the other side of the school.

"Hey Ellie you ready to go to class?" Liz asked with Stacy right behind her.

"Yeah come on we'll be late." I shut my locker and continued walking with them.

"So how's it going with Mr. Wagner?" Stacey asked coyly.

"It's fine."

"Just fine, you two are the second hottest couple in Avalon High."

"Really, who's first?" I asked only a little interested.

"Jennifer and Lance, duh." Liz said as we walked into our class and sat down.

The day was normal from then until after school. I had lunch with Liz, Stacey, and the other members of the track team, (I'd made it on at the tryouts), because I didn't feel really comfortable with Will, Jennifer and Lance at their table because of all the cheerleaders and footballers around them.

I went to watch Will practice after school and saw Jennifer with the cheerleaders practicing their routines. They were good I had to admit. Sometimes I practiced with the track team here but not this week because the teacher was off sick. I didn't really know what to do so I just sat there watching them until Jennifer saw me and called me over.

"Hey Ellie could you give me a hand with the music the girl who normally does it went home?"

"Sure." I went over and worked the sound system for them. To be honest it was better than watching football except for Will.

"Are you coming to the Dairy Queen today?" she asked me when she was on a break.

"Yeah."

"Good, then I won't have to listen to Lance and Will going on and on about colleges that they are thinking of applying to like when you couldn't come last time. They were driving me crazy."

"It's weird; we're all going to be split up next year."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lance and Will will be going to college, you will stay here and I will be going back to Minnesota for my final year."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were only here for a year. Does Will know?"

"I think so."

"It's a shame we're all going to be split up we made a great foursome, especially for double dates."

Great now I'm depressed. I thought heading to Will's car to wait for the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all the characters you recognise belong to Meg Cabot

We all ordered our usual from the Dairy Queen, and then sat down at the corner table.

"So, how was practice?" I asked to get out of the uncomfortable silence we had entered into.

"It was okay," Will replied, "hey Lance do you have that information on Yale?"

"Here they go again," Jennifer said good naturedly, "me and Ellie were talking about that today."

"Oh yeah?"

"How we're all going to be split up."

"What?" Will got the wrong end of the stick.

"Not like that," I quickly rectified, "I mean you two are going to university, Jennifer is staying here and I'm going back to Minnesota."

"Oh right, your parents mentioned something about that, when are you going back?"

"Summer, either start or the middle."

"So soon!" That was Jennifer. It sucked. I couldn't believe it when I heard.

"You wouldn't think 'the order of the bear' would let that happen." Mr Morton spoke to Lance and Jennifer about their 'birthrights' after he spoke to my parents. They didn't believe him either but we thought we should go along with it.

"Yeah that's why Nancy is coming now or she'll never come."

"Oh yeah, you told me about her, when's she coming?" Will said as the waitress brought our food.

"Next week."

"Wow, who's that guy out there?" Jennifer pointed to a guy in the car park.

"Jen!" Lance was shocked. It was just Jennifer's nature. I laughed and looked at the guy she had pointed out. He was tall with brown hair and green eyes. He was about six feet tall. He was hot.

"Elle," Will laughed as he saw me looking, I blushed and laughed when I saw Jennifer still looking at him.

"Come on, lets go." I think Lance was getting nervous, Will was just amused though. We paid and went our separate ways. Lance and Jennifer in one car, Will and I in another.

"Did you really think that guy was hot?" Oh my god! He'd read my mind. I was horrified.

"No, not in that way. He might be nice for Nancy though when she comes though." I tried to cover as best as I could.

"It's okay Elle I trust you. Anyway, from what you've said about Nancy it would be good to get her someone to take her mind off your brother."

I don't think I'd ever loved Will as much as I did then. I didn't think of the mystery guy in that way. When we got home my dad came out of his study with, you guessed it, a paperclip in his thumb.

"Will could you take this out for me?"

"Sure." It made me smile; I think Will was really seen as part of the family now.

"You're smiling that way again." Will looked at me after he had helped my dad.

"What way?" Will was a mystery.

"Like you've got a really nice secret." Will said coming towards me.

"Really." He put his arms around my waist; I couldn't think much after that.

"You gonna tell me what it is?" He bent down and kissed me.

"I might, someday." I said once we broke apart.

Little did I know what was around the corner to destroy that secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the next day was a Saturday, we didn't have school. The news I heard that morning kind of made me wish I did. It was a nice day so I grabbed my bikini and a towel and went to the pool.

"No way young lady, not until you've had breakfast."

"Aw, come on mum."

"No, sit down."

"Fine." I sat down and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Right then Will came down fully dressed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning Elle, ma'am." He's always polite.

"Morning Will. Do you have any plans today?" My mum asked her usual question.

"Lance and I were talking about going out on _Pride Winn _for the day."

"What about you Ellie."

"Floating while it's nice." Mum sighed. But she had to admit for a January the weather was unusually nice.

"Fine, your dad and I are going to a museum for the day. So you won't be able to call us, so if you have any troubles call Will."

"Mum I'll be fine." I finished my breakfast and went outside. I'd just started floating when Will came out.

"I'm going now, your parents have left," dad didn't even say goodbye, "I won't be back until tonight so call me if you need me and don't get into trouble." He smiled and shook his head. "Bye."

"Bye." Then he left me to my floating. Which was what I did until the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Jean, Will's mum, can I talk to Will please Ellie?"

"Sorry he went out, he won't be back until tonight, can I take a message?"

"No thanks, but I suppose you should hear this too."

"Hear what?"

"Marco was released from prison this morning." I dropped the phone. I was in shock.

"But so soon." I said when I picked it up again.

"I'm afraid so, he seems to be different but I think Will should know after all he was involved."

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thanks Ellie."

"No problem. Bye." I didn't feel like floating anymore. I needed to go jogging.

I went and put my stuff on, grabbed my ipod and the front door keys and went downstairs. Neither car was there so I had to jog to the park. I didn't mind, I had a lot to think about.

What if Marco went psycho again? It wasn't likely since it was the forces of darkness but maybe. I don't know.

By this time I was at the park. When went through the gates my cell phone rang. (I finally got one for Christmas!). It was Will.

"Hey Will."

"Hi Elle, I was just phoning to see if you were all right, I couldn't get an answer at the house."

"That's because I'm at the park. Running. I'm fine, and not five years old."

"I know, but I also phoned because I wondered if you could feed Cavalier today?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, I'll see you later bye."

"Bye." I can't believe I forgot to tell him. Then again I should probably tell him in person. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Anything to actually put off telling him. I hate seeing that shadow cross his face. This was what I was thinking as I bumped into the reason the shadow would cross his face.

"Hello Lady of the Lake, miss me?" Marco's smug voice sounded in my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god. Marco.

"Oh my god! Marco!" I tend to speak my mind.

"How are you doing?" I had a sneaky suspicion he didn't really care.

"You don't care, what do you want?"

"I figured you would be here, I wanted to see how my 'brother' was doing."

"Considering you tried to kill him I don't think he cares what you want." I spoke braver than I felt.

"Aw, trying to protect your man, how sweet. Tell him I want to speak to him." After saying that he just walked off. I stared after him in awe, what game was he playing. Mr. Morton might think the dark powers have left him but I'm not so sure anymore. Marco makes you believe Mr. Morton.

I ran my laps but my thoughts stayed on one thing. I ran home, I needed to talk to Mr. Morton; he would know what to do.

"Martin Morton here." You wouldn't think Mr. Morton had such a normal name.

"Mr. Morton, its Ellie, have you heard the news?"

"Hello Elaine, yes I've heard that Marco is free from prison. Why?"

"Why? How about because he tried to kill me and Will!" I couldn't believe him.

"Yes Elaine but the dark powers have left him now." Mr. Morton said almost wearily.

"That isn't so obvious the way he spoke to me in the park today." I muttered almost to myself.

"What! I'm know I'm right but I think you should stay away from him just in case. The dark side know you're the Lady of the Lake now and with King Arthur, they might make another attempt on his life through you. He would be vulnerable. I need to speak to Will about this. I need to know what he plans to do about his brother."

"Well, he doesn't exactly know yet."

"How do you know?"

"Mrs. Wagner phoned this morning, she asked me to tell him."

"Where is he?"

"On the boat with Lance."

"You should tell him as soon as he gets in, but do tell him today. I would like to be there to discuss his options."

"You got it Mr. M, I'll see you later." I hung up and went to do some homework. It seemed to be pretty time consuming because before I knew it, it was five o'clock and Will was walking through the door.

"Hey, honey I'm home," Will said in a jokey voice.

"Dinner's not on the table," was my usual reply. He gave me a quick kiss and was about to deepen it but I pulled away.

"I need to make a phone call, and then we need to talk," I said picking up the phone. Will behind and put his arms around my waist to listen who I was talking to. I pushed him away and dialled. Will was put out but understood it was private and went to get a coke.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Ellie, he's here."

"Of course Elaine, I'll be right there." It hung up the phone and went to the kitchen where Will was leaning against the counter.

"What's up?" Will looked at me suspiciously.

"Huh, oh, nothing's up. How was your day?"

"Don't try and change the subject Elle, something's wrong and I want to know what it is." He used his commanding voice that made you want to tell him your darkest secrets.

"Fine, there is something up, but I can't tell you until Mr. Morton comes, he'll be here in about ten minutes." Will visibly relaxed.

"Okay, I thought you were talking to some secret boyfriend or something." He got me a coke from the fridge.

"God no. I'd never do that to you." This was kind of an uncomfortable situation since the whole thing with Lance and Jennifer.

"Good. How was your day?" Will effortlessly moved onto a different subject. Something I was really thanking him for.

"I went to the park after floating. Did some homework. Other than that not much. You?"

"Just a good sail, we helped some kids out when they got into trouble." Will continued talking but I wasn't really listening.

"Your mum phoned me, they won't get back until about midnight, they went to some professor's house for dinner and some talk about us." Mum and dad had to keep quiet about us to their friends so we could not be questioned by them, Will meant our alter-egos as we liked to call them, not that we believe it of course. I listened quietly to him after he said that until a knock came on the door.

I opened it to a grim Mr. Morton.

"Hello Elaine, sire… I mean Will."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, so you're telling me after 3 months he's out of prison!" Will was not taking this as well as I hoped. Then again, I couldn't blame him I acted the same, just not out loud.

"Yes," there's not much more Mr. Morton or me could say.

"My mum phoned to tell me but asked you to when I wasn't there," Will checked, boy he seemed mad. I guess reconciling with his brother was not on the agenda then, and I hadn't even told him about the park yet. Mr. Morton's eyes were urging me to, though I think that was to get Will off his back. Will saw. Damn.

"What aren't you telling me?" He said in a very dangerous voice. We didn't answer. "Elle." He turned his swimming pool blue eyes towards me.

"Uh, I uh, bumped into him today at the park." Something murderous passed through his eyes. "He told me that he wanted to see you."

"Did he do anything to you?" suddenly I realised what passed through his eyes was concern. He was mad at Marco.

"No," I quickly assured.

"I am here to know what you are going to do. I think the dark side has left him but after I spoke to Elaine today I wonder if they are going to try a different tactic." Uh oh, thanks Mr. Morton.

"You said he didn't do anything to you." Will's tone was accusing.

"He didn't. It's just a feeling."

"Mr. Wagner, what will you do?" Mr. Morton's voice was timid.

"I don't know yet, I need to think it over. I'll talk to you about it on Monday after school." I could see this wasn't the answer Mr. Morton wanted but there was nothing he could do.

"Okay, I'll see you then, I also wanted to talk about university but it can wait until then too. I'll see myself out, goodbye children."

"Goodbye Mr. Morton," we chorused unintentionally. We didn't speak until we heard the door shut behind him. I knew Will had a lot to think about.

"I'll just leave you to think." I went to order some pizza with the money mum left this morning.

"Where do you think you're going," Will said in a mock- serious voice.

"To order pizza," I said wondering what he was doing. "Do you want something?"

"Yeah," he said coming over to me, "you." He bent down and kissed me. We were having a very nice make out session until he stomach started complaining. He laughed. "On second thoughts I'll think I'll have a pepperoni pizza." I mock punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he rubbed his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll get over it." I ordered the pizzas. It only took a few minutes for them to get here.

"So what are you going to say to Mr. Morton on Monday?" I asked picking up a piece of pizza.

"I don't know yet. I don't think I want to see Marco, even if he does want to see me. I don't want you to see him either though." Will wasn't usually possessive but I loved that he cared so I didn't mind too much.

"That's fair enough," I agreed, especially when he kissed me in gratitude.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it; I mean it wasn't just me he threatened to kill. It was you as well. Why is Mr. Morton so worried about it anyway?"

"I don't think he quite approves of our relationship, something about it not happening originally. Plus he seems to think that the dark side might try to make you vulnerable again by hurting me. He's just worried they might choose Marco to do their dirty work for them again."

"That settles it then." Will said pushing back his chair and taking his empty dishes to the dishwasher. "I'm not going to see Marco and neither are you, you wanna watch a movie?"

Hmm he changed the subject too quickly if you ask me but I'll let it drop this once, Will would've said something if something was bothering him. Oh, well we settled down and watched a movie.

_**I'm sorry this is so short but there is a good reason. Thanks for being so patient. I'll try to update sooner.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Will's POV**

**I don't know what to do. I can't let her get hurt, it would kill me. Although it sounds like 'the dark side' are going to do something. I'll just have to be more alert, I can't let Elle know.**

"**What are you thinking?" I could feel her eyes boring into me.**

"**I'm thinking that if you were quieter I might be able to hear the movie," I joked, brushing off her questions.**

"**Sure." We watched the movie in peace until her parents came home. After I said goodnight to Elle, I went to speak to her parents, they could answer some of my questions.**

"**Professors' Harrison? Can I ask you a question?" They looked a bit surprised at my request but seeing as they thought I was the reincarnation of King Arthur they weren't about to deny me anything. In the few months I had been here, they didn't mind me calling them that, it seemed an acceptable term.**

"**Of course Will, go ahead." Elle's dad said putting the kettle on to boil.**

"**Mordred, did he have any help with defeating Arthur?" they seemed confused by my question.**

"**No, I don't believe so but Arthur did have other enemies." That wasn't quite what I was looking for but it was enough information for now.**

"**Thanks, goodnight Professors." I said walking out of the kitchen.**

"**Goodnight Will."**

Ellie's POV

I hardly saw Will on Sunday; he seemed to be researching something on his laptop, he said it was for school. I'm not quite sure that's true but whatever. I was instant messaging Nancy:

**Nance312: so when are you going to pick me up next Friday?**

**TiggerToo: 5pm at the airport, I'll wait at arrivals.**

**Nance312: you got it. Then I can meet famous Mr. Wagner, finally. After everything you've said about him he better live up to it.**

**TiggerToo: trust me he does. **

**Nance312: when are you coming home?**

**TiggerToo: huh?**

**Nance312: you know, when are you moving back?**

**TiggerToo: I don't know. Anyway I gotta go, lunch is ready. Bye. **

**Nance312: bye.**

**TiggerToo: logged off.**

**Nance312: logged off.**

That was weird. Why did it freak me out so much? I just don't think I like to be reminded of having to leave. Which reminds me.

"Mum, when are we moving back?"

"Oh, well, there's something we have to tell you," her and dad sat up a bit straighter.

"We're not."

"What!" Oh my god. Nancy was going to freak.

"We've bought this house. We were waiting for the right moment to tell you and this seems as good as any."

"Oh my god. So we're not leaving?"

"No." I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I wasn't upset, just shocked.

"Will, you in there?"

"Huh, oh yeah, come on in Elle." Will hastily shut a window as I came in to his room. For a guy it was remarkably clean.

"Did you want something." He asked with a secretive look on his face.

"Oh, yeah," I jolted myself out of my daze, "did you know about the house?"

"Oh, yeah, your mum and dad kinda told me yesterday morning when I found them signing some papers but asked me not to say anything. How do you feel?"

"Shocked mostly. But glad as well, I get to stay with you guys." I went and sat on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, not actually, Lance and I have decided to go to the same college, the Order of the Bear said it was a good idea, but we're going to Columbia, so we'll be moving to New York." Will said this very carefully, as if I was going to burst or something.

"Oh." There wasn't really much I could say. It was Will's choice and he didn't want to go to The Academy, that's fair.

"Elle I got some things to do so I'll see you later okay." He closed his laptop, grabbed his ipod and keys, kissed me goodbye and left me stunned. I figured he would go to the ravine; it looked like he needed to think. So I left him to it and went to float.


	7. Chapter 7

There seemed nothing unusual about Avalon High when Liz, Stacey and I walked up to it that morning. Nothing seemed different about it when we ate lunch or when we went to class. Little did I know then that appearances could be deceptive. We noticed nothing different until practice came after school for the track team.

"Now guys, this is Cameron. He is joining us from New York where he was top of his track team, so I would like you guys to welcome him." Mrs Haney, our coach, said.

I, along with every other girl on the team, was staring at a tall guy with black hair and shocking green eyes. Suddenly I remembered where I saw him, he was the hot guy we saw the other day at the Dairy Queen. Oh my god. I couldn't help but think Lance was gonna freak.

"Now, he will be running the relay, along with the 400 and 800. So let's start the stretches guys." Everyone did but only a second after we usually did. So much for fast reaction times.

We warmed up and started doing practices of each race we were assigned. This week I was assigned the 200 women, 400 mixed and the relay. The relay teams usually stay the same so they get enough practice before the games. Mrs Haney usually mixed boys and girls because she says it is a good comparison and really helps speed up your running. I just think she does it because she's a feminist and it shows the boys up.

"Hi," I turned around and found that the voice was Cameron's.

"Uh, hi."

"Do I know you, you seem familiar?"

"No, but I did see you at the DQ the other day. My name's Ellie."

"Oh that's right, you were the hot chick at the table." I blushed and felt slightly guilty. But I brushed it off, he must be confusing me with Jennifer.

"So, you're doing the relay." I ignored his last comment.

"Yep, person four dropped out, sprained his ankle so I was substituted." I laughed.

"What team?" We had four relay teams so we could race each other to decide who goes through to play against the other schools.

"Team B. You?"

"Same, I'm person three. Be careful I have a tendency to drop the baton."

"I'll make sure you don't, don't worry." He laughed.

"Ok, everybody it's time for the relay race. Team A in lane 2, team B in lane 4, team C in lane 6 and team D in lane eight. Get into your positions everybody." Mrs Haney called from behind the clipboard she was holding.

I ran to half of the way down the track. We were to do 400 metres. Everyone got into their assigned positions and waited for the bang. BANG.

I could see team A in front with team B behind then team D and team C. they were onto second runners and I could see Liz coming towards me. Then with a rush, it was my turn. With the baton firmly in my hand, I went whizzing down the track. I couldn't get in front of team A but I certainly got closer. I handed the baton to Cameron and felt his fingers brush mine, as he made sure I didn't drop the baton. I could still feel the tingles when he was 50 metres down the track and level with the person from team A. Wow, he was fast. I stood there watching him as by 75 metres he was edging ahead and by the end of the race he had won..

"Yes," Liz cried. Liz, Rocky (our 1st team member) and I went down to the end of the track to congratulate him.

"Well done, this means that you will be racing Boreal High School on Saturday."

"Thanks," Cameron said only breathing slightly harder than before.

"You know what that means," Stacey, came up to us from sympathising with her other team A teammates. "You're going to have to do that all the time at practices now." Mrs Haney prided her relay team above all else. This meant that we were excused from competing in all other races until after Saturday.

"You are all excused for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs Haney shouted herding us to the changing rooms.

"Ellie!" I heard Cameron call out after me as I was walking with Stacey and Liz to Liz's car.

"Can I give you a ride home?" He asked.

"Oh, er, no thanks Liz is giving me a ride, but it was nice of you to offer." I waved at him and ran to the car. Hoping that Will had already left from his debate club meeting.

"What was that about?" Stacey questioned once we were in the car.

"He was just offering me a lift home is all."

"Sure Ellie, but give the girls without a boyfriend at home a chance." Liz joked.

"Whatever, you know he was just being nice because we were on the same team and he was new."

"Sure, see ya tomorrow, Ellie." I hopped out of the backseat and ran to the house, relieved to see that Will's white Land Cruiser in the drive.

"Hey Elle." Will was sitting at the dining room table when I went in. "How was practice?"

"It was fine." I said vaguely.

"Anything interesting happen." This was the prompt I would usually take for telling him about Cameron."

"No, not really. How was debate?" I don't know why I said that. Especially when I came to learn that I would regret it so much the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

I should have known he would have found out I was lying, however unintentional it was (ok maybe not), it's not like I could hide anything from Will, he was the most popular guy in school, if he doesn't know about it then it's usually not worth knowing about.

I don't know why he got so mad though.

Well, whatever, let me start from the beginning. The first idea he had that there was even someone new in the school was when we picked Lance and Jen up for school.

We usually did this once a week to catch up with each other. We are from four different corners of the school (well, three if you count Will and Lance as one, they are quite similar), then report to Will what's happening, it wasn't like an official thing but Will likes to keep an eye on everybody and know what's going on. So we usually did this in the car on the way to school.

Lance had the popular jocks circuit, Jen had the cheerleaders and popular girls from all years, I had track team and most other extra curricular activities and Will made sure to keep his eye on all the others including social rejects and even the learning impaired. The only ones we ignored were the delinquents, Will said they deserved what they got.

"So, anything interesting happen recently?" This was the cue he always gave us, and the one I ignored yesterday.

"Not much really, new junior but you know about that of course," she pointedly didn't say he was on the track team because that was my department, "otherwise nothing."

"Ok, Lance?" Lance started shooting off this whole speech about what member of the football team was doing what and what parties were going on this Friday, this was both Jen and Lance's department but she seemed quite happy to let him talk.

"Well, that sounds good," Will interrupted because we were nearly at the school and I had still to go, "Elle?" he asked giving me that secret smile we shared.

"Not much actually, the new guy joined the track team," I continued about the other people on the various teams and tried to stay off the new guy as much as possible because Will didn't look happy with the little bit of information I did volunteer about him.

He'd been acting slightly weird for a few days now, I didn't want to him to get angry because I liked Cameron and if the most popular guy in school didn't like him then he was in trouble, especially in our school where even the nerds liked Will.

"Ok, thanks you guys. Could you just look out for a few guys this week…" he listed off the names of which I didn't know half of but if I was to see anything wrong I could stop it, being Will's girlfriend did have quite a few advantages apart from the obvious.

By the time Will had finished we were at school. Will walked me to my locker as usual, every making sure they get out of his way like they did in those teen movies except he wouldn't shove them out the way he would just say excuse me.

Well he was walking me to my locker until a nerd was being made fun of.

"I'll see you later sweetie." He kissed my cheek and left to sort the guy out. I sighed and continued walking to my locker until I heard someone calling my name out. I turned around, it was Cameron.

"Why do you have a habit of always sneaking up on me?" I asked as he strode the few short metres towards me.

"Hi, you're in Mr Morton's room for homeroom now right."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you are too, let me see you're timetable." He showed it to me, it seemed as if he was in almost all my classes for most days. It seemed as if I'd be seeing a lot of Cameron soon. This for some reason seemed like a bad idea to me, it just gave me a bad feeling.

We walked to my locker together while I got my books and then we walked together to homeroom. When we entered we took our seats and were talking amiably until Mr Morton called me up to have a little chat.

"Elaine, if have been asked by the Principal to tell you that since your timetable and that of Mr Clark's are pretty much the same that you will show him around for a few days. It was a usual thing but his tone surprised me. It was rather harsh.

"What's up Mr M?"

"Nothing that we can talk about here Elaine, but remember what I said about the you know what (of course he meant the dark forces), and watch out for any new people that cross your path." He didn't want me to talk to Cameron, not that I'm gonna listen to him. I turned to go back to my seat.

"Oh and Ms Harrison," I turned back, "please tell Mr Wagner to come and see me tomorrow, he forgot the chat we were supposed to have yesterday."

"Yes, Mr Morton." I went back to my seat.

"And so the day begins," Cameron said in a jokey way.

He didn't know the half of it.


	9. Chapter 9

At least he didn't until lunch when everything was silently exploding. We have what's called a catwalk in our cafeteria, everyone is paraded on it when they walk to buy there lunch.

So obviously everyone could see it when Cameron and I turned up late to lunch after Mrs Huney kept us back to give us a nice lecture entitled why not to talk when I am talking.

Everyone saw that I was with the hot new guy, including my boyfriend how seemed very out of character if the way he was glaring at me was any indication. I'm am so going to be screwed when I get home. Well I walked very quickly as Will started talking to Lance again as did everyone else in the cafeteria (started talking I mean, not talking to Lance).

I grabbed lunch and we went to sit down with Stacey, Liz, Cameron and the other guys from the track team.

"You are in so much trouble," Liz whispered to me.

"I know, is Will still glaring at us?" She peeked her head round to Will's table.

"Yep, he seems pretty mad."

"I don't know why, he is a new student and Will knows he's on the track team, it would seem obvious that I'm showing him around, wouldn't it?"

"Will never struck me as the jealous type, more the type to think it's funny and only do something if it was going too far."

"He was, I don't know what's wrong with him." I just hoped he would understand, I mean I loved him, it's not like I would ever have an affair.

"Do you me to show him around for the rest of today, we're both in the same classes for the last two periods?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I'll be back in a minute." I got up to go to the bathroom, striding out the doors with as much pride as I could muster, which was not much.

"Elle," Will, oh crap.

"Will, hi. Mr Morton wanted to see you after school since you forgot yesterday." I told him the first thing I could think of. It must've been the wrong thing because he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Whatever Elle, who was that?" Here we go.

"That was Cameron, Mr Morton asked me to show him around since he's in my classes and on the track team and stuff."

"Uh huh." He obviously didn't believe me.

"It's true," I cried. "What do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Yes," he said simply before covering my lips with his. Right in front of the glass cafeteria doors.

I knew exactly what kind of kiss this was. It was one of possession, he was claiming me as his, a non-verbal warning to the guys not to go near me. It pissed me off, more so that I could feel myself melt, as I always did, to his kisses.

All too soon it was over, there was a triumphant glint in his eyes, as if no one should dare question his authority on this topic. I was angry that that topic appeared to be me. I stormed off and he let me go.

Of course I know that when I melted to his kiss I had proved to him that I loved him. It just irked me that the Will I knew wouldn't have done that, he wasn't big on PDA especially when it was right in front of the cafeteria doors.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. Not that I didn't want him to explain himself but I just didn't have the chance, and he had football practice and to see Mr Morton after school so I couldn't ask him on the ride home either.

"Ready to go practice?" Cameron asked, with Rocky and Liz close on his heels, it's obvious that both she and Stacey have a crush on him, who wouldn't he is hot, and growing hotter by the moment the way my boyfriend's acting.

"Yeah." We all walked onto the field to do our stretches.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with your boyfriend."

"Huh, oh it's no problem, he's acting strange today, just in bad mood."

"That makes sense, I had heard a lot about the famous Will Wagner even before I came here. Lets just say the reports I'd heard about him didn't quite match up to the was he was acting towards me between fifth and sixth period today."

"Oh god, what did he say to you?" I was angry now, what was wrong with him?

"Just to stay away from you. He didn't threaten me with violence or anything, he doesn't seem to be the person to do it."

He would never do that. I had to admit that I felt quite proud that my boyfriend was being so protective. It just annoyed me it wasn't necessary.

"I'll talk to him later, he won't bother you again."

"I hope not, it's no joke having the most popular guy in school hate you." He laughed, at least he wasn't offended or taking it seriously.

I would talk to him as soon as he got home. I thought as I walked into the changing rooms after practice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Will's POV**

**Did she not listen to anything Mr Morton said? **

**My god he lectured us for hours almost, told us to be careful when dealing with strangers, a talk he gives us when, every other weekend we go to meet the Order of the Bear to be quizzed.**

**I know I'm over reacting to this and it wasn't very fair to do what I did but I have to claim what I believe is mine, even though that's sexist and I didn't believe it until it was happening to me. Let me tell my version of events.**

**I was walking Elle to her locker when I saw Eddie and the other jocks picking on Martin Johnson, a guy in my debate team, again.**

"**I'll see you later sweetie." I kissed her cheek and left her to sort Eddie out; I should not have done that, left her I mean. I walked over to them.**

"**Come on guys, cut that out." I said in my most authorative voice.**

"**Aw, come on Will, we were just having some fun."**

"**I don't think Martin thought it was funny," he let Martin go and dropped him on the floor.**

"**Apologize." I commanded.**

"**Sorry Martin." He really meant it after I gave him a hard stare. Martin grabbed his books and followed me as I went to find Elle, she wouldn't have gone too far it only took a minute.**

"**Thanks Will." Martin said.  
**

"**Don't mention it, can you see Elle anywhere?" I was looking through the crowds of people, her locker was around here but she wasn't.**

"**Isn't that her over there talking to the new guy?" I looked where he was pointing and found her taking out her books and him leaning on the locker next to hers, chatting amiably. **

"**Yeah, come on Martin, we've got homeroom." I turned away from the site that made my blood boil. As we walked down the hall, I tried to process my feelings. I was jealous, that much I knew, which was weird because I was never jealous before, of her, or when I was going out with Jen and I wasn't jealous of him when I saw him the other day at the Dairy Queen, then again, he wasn't anywhere near her at that time.**

**I went to homeroom and walked up to Jacqueline Wilcox. If there was anything, I wanted to know she would always be the person I would talk to, unless I thought Elle would know it. However, I couldn't talk to her about this. **

"**Hi, Jacqueline," I sat at the desk next to hers. She giggled.**

"**Hi Will, is there anything I can do for you today?" What is it with girls and that question?**

"**As a matter of fact there is."**

"**Oh, go ahead."**

"**I want to know about this new junior, Cameron Clark, can you help me?" God even his name sounds dodgy.**

"**Why, of course," she said with a lot less vigour then before, "he moved here from New York, he has a sound reputation and good grades, he was star of his track team and specializes in the 400 and 800 relays and 200 mixed." **

**Same races as Elle almost, why does that annoy me so much, I should be a good boyfriend, not an overprotective idiot?**

"**Thanks Jacqueline, tell me if anything new comes up about this guy, ok?"**

"**Sure. That's Will for you, always looking out for his fellow students," she laughed. More like looking out for competition, however unusual it might seem.**

**I thought about the information Jacqueline had given me. They seemed like good credentials, nothing out of the ordinary, and there was no delinquency there for me to disagree with so I could not publicly snub him. **

**I mulled over this until lunch. I had to think if a way to keep him from Elle. What Mr Morton had said was starting to get to me. He had said the Forces of Darkness could come back and try to make me vulnerable through her, now I felt like it was happening in front of my very eyes and I couldn't stop it. Something was going to take her away.**

**Anyway, I was one of the first at lunch and walked up the catwalk with Lance, all the while talking about Columbia.**

"**I hope I get in, it's all right for you, you got in early decision, I need to raise my GPA to at least 3.8."**

"**Look you'll be fine, if you need any extra help in your classes I'll tutor you, and even if you didn't, you're Lancelot, the OOTB would get you in no problem." We had to use the initials for the Order of the Bear when we were talking about it so as not to raise suspicion. **

"**Ok, well I do need help in calculus."**

"**Come to Elle's house after school tomorrow and I'll tutor you for an hour; that should at least help in the long run."**

"**I'd love to man, but we've got football practice after school." Wait, isn't the football pitch just down the field from the running field, well, that sorts out one problem.**

"**After football practice tomorrow, bring Jen, she can hang around with Elle and we could go somewhere after."**

"**I'll come, but I'm pretty sure Jen is going out with some cheerleader friends."**

**We sat eating our lunch and chatting to some friends until Elle strode into the cafeteria. Cameron was following her. I was pissed, especially by the glare I knew I was giving them. There better not be anything going on with them or he'd have hell to pay, I'd forgive her anything, but no way would I let her know it. **

**The whole cafeteria went quiet and she walked shyly down the catwalk, her face was as red as a strawberry, I couldn't let it continue like that so I started talking loudly to Lance and soon the rest of the room started doing the same thing. **

**That didn't mean I wasn't still furious with them and could not stop staring at them, especially her. She was talking to a friend of hers, Liz, I think. Shortly she left the room, this was my chance. **

**She was walking to fast for me to catch up so as soon as she got to past the glass doors I called her name.**

"**Elle." She stopped abruptly and turned around.**

"**Will, hi. Mr Morton wanted to see you after school since you forgot yesterday." Ok, not what I thought she would say but noted.**

"**Whatever Elle, who was that?" I tried to pretend I hadn't been checking up on her all day.**

"**That was Cameron, Mr Morton asked me to show him round since he's in my classes and the track team and stuff." **

**The showing around stuff seems plausible but there's no way Mr Morton would ask her to do that, he knows the danger better than anyone does.**

"**Uh huh." She got slightly hysterical at this point.**

"**It's true, what, do you want me to prove it to you?" This is when the glass door plan came into mind.**

"**Yes," I said and then I kissed her, or should I say, I declared to everyone that she was mine, evil I know, but I didn't know any other way to protect her. No one would dare go near her after that kiss, everyone knew what it was. She proved it to me as soon as she started kissing me back, unwillingly I knew but I didn't care. As soon as I came up for air she stepped back and stormed off.**

**I let her go; knowing she would probably hit me if I went after her, it would completely undermine what I had just accomplished if I followed her anyway. I sighed and went back into the lunchroom.**

**I avoided her for the rest of the day. I didn't want a confrontation at school. I had football practice afterwards anyway; I was coming out the changing rooms the same time as Cameron so I decided to have a 'friendly' chat.**

"**Hey, what are you doing hanging around my girlfriend like a lost puppy?"**

"**Me? Nothing, she's just showing me around."**

"**Yeah you, and like I'd believe that."**

"**Well it's true."**

"**I'd rather you stay away from her, Liz or Stacey will show you around for the week."**

"**I know," he said starting to walk away, "but I prefer her."**

**He was lucky I didn't go after him and kick his ass to kingdom come. I hate that guy and if he thinks I'm going to let him get near my girl he is sadly mistaken. He angered me further when he went where Elle was doing her stretches, taking a glance at her rear before speaking. I'll kill him.**

**After football practice I went to see Mr Morton.**

"**Hey, Mr Morton." I said walking into his classroom.**

"**Hello Will, thank you for coming to see me this afternoon."**

"**Yeah, sorry about missing yesterday."**

"**You have nothing to apologize for." King Arthur's influence on him helping there.**

"**Well, anyway, I have decided about what to do about Marco."**

"**Oh yes?"**

"**Both Elle and I are going to stay away from him."**

"**Good, I think that is the right decision, what about college?"**

"**I have been accepted to Columbia and so will Lance if he gets the right grades, I've agreed to tutor him."**

"**Excellent. I'll sort out your accommodation and hold a meeting with the Order of the Bear tonight, you will know soon."**

"**Thank you; Mr Morton, I would like you to keep an eye on Cameron Clark, I don't want him going near Elle anymore."**

"**I'm afraid that's a bit hard, you see the Principal asked her to do it and she agreed," so she was telling the truth, "but I will certainly keep watch and take action if he does something untoward."**

**I thanked him and left. Elle was getting a ride with Liz and Stacey like normal instead this time Cameron was with them. Oh well I'll straighten things out with her at home.**


	11. Chapter 11

Liz dropped me off at the usual place after practice. I stormed up the stairs fuming, there was no way this was Will. He would never be like that.

"Hey, Ellie, do you want to grab a pizza later?" Cameron, Liz and Stacey all asked.

"I dunno." I was hoping to do some make-up making out with Will, maybe.

"Come on it'll be fun; we'll pick you up in an hour." And with that they drove off.

I went to the drive and saw Will's white Land Rover in the driveway. I was dreading this but I needed to know what was going on with him. I went in and slammed the door. Will was sitting with his head down on the table.

Unfortunately my basic instinct took over.

"Oh my god, Will are you alright?" Damn I wish I didn't say that. He took his head off the table.

"Yes Elle, I'm fine. Can we get this over with?" He sounded tired.

"Fine," I was a bit disconcerted, "what the hell do you think you were doing today?" He knew this was coming, but I wasn't expecting such an answer.

"Dammit Elle, what did you think I was going to do? Just sit there and let him parade around as if you were his. You are my girlfriend, I was trying to protect you, do you not hear a word Mr Morton ever says?" He almost made me melt. Almost.

"I don't need anyone to protect me from anything; I can do fine on my own."

"First of all I consider my girlfriend my property and I like to protect my property from people who try to steal it. Second of all if you want to be on your own then fine, be on your own." He got up and stalked out of the room, his gorgeous blue eyes were furious.

Wait a minute; did he just break up with me? Oh. My. God. He wouldn't, would he? He seemed really mad, I hope he didn't, I love him, and where would he go, he can't move out.

I decided to for the pizza with Liz, Stacey and Cameron. It would give Will a chance to cool off a bit and I needed to get out. I slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. He didn't answer.

"Will, I'm going out for a bit, to the pizza parlour, if there is an emergency just call." All of a sudden, he opened the door and looked at me through narrow eyes.

"With who?" He hissed.

"Uh, Liz and Stacey," I kinda left that unfinished, I might not be able to lie to him but I can keep the truth to myself.

"And Cameron," he finished for me, sneering, this wasn't Will.

"He is my friend now Will." I couldn't explain it any simpler.

"What if I don't like it." He looked upset.

"Would you for me?" One question that would determine our whole relationship. He looked helpless and he didn't like it.

"Yes."

I beamed and was just about to hug him when he said, "but it's also about compromise, whenever you go out with him you tell me and if you two go on your own I come along." That sucks but I suppose so.

"Ok." I agreed, "I'm going out for pizza now with Stacey, Liz and Cameron, I'll see you later." I kissed him goodbye, which took about ten minutes, and finally went to the waiting car.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know Will seems strangely out of character but he is only trying to protect Ellie from what he thinks is going to happen. He is acting in her best interests.**_

"Hey, you guys," I was in a good mood.

"Hey Ellie." They replied.

We went to our local pizza parlour and grabbed two large pizzas, margarita for me and Cameron and pepperoni for Stacey and Liz. Then took a walk around the local park telling our most embarrassing stories. Before we knew it, it was 10 pm.

"I better get back you guys, it's pretty late and my parents don't know where I am."

"But Will does, he'll reassure them, he's good at that sort of thing." Stacey interjected.

"Yeah you guys I better be getting back too. I'll see you tomorrow." Liz hurried off, that's odd.

"Oh by the way Ellie, you left your jacket at school the other day, I took it for you but it's at my place, you wanna come and get it?"

"Ok sure." I said in a very odd squeaky voice.

"Great, I live near Cameron's, I'll walk with you guys." Thank god for Stacey, if Will heard he'd be furious.

We went through the park and came out at a bunch of old houses, middle class type houses, quite nice. Stacey left us and walked on when we reached number 32.

"This is my parents house but they're away for a few weeks." That made me uneasy. "So it'll just be you, me and the lodger." Oh, thank god.

We went into the living room, there was a huge plasma screen TV with all the electricals to go with it. And there, sitting on the couch, was Marco.

"Hey there Lady of the Lake, cheating on my brother already, that didn't last long."

"What's he talking about?" Maybe Will was right, but I didn't want to hear the 'I told you so'.

"Why is he here?" I demanded.

"He's having some troubles with his family and his brother's girlfriend, I've heard she's quite the little glory searcher."

He chuckled, I'm glad he thought it was so funny, I felt like punching someone, but first I had to get home, danger was a word I always associate with Marco.

"Where's my jacket?" He went over to the couch that Marco wasn't sitting on and gave me a red jacket.

"This isn't my jacket." Now I was getting seriously spooked.

"I know."

I have to leave. Now.

I ran out the front door. I heard laughing behind me but I didn't turn around. I just ran until got to the park. Then I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Will's.

"Hello."

"Will," I cried.

"Elle, oh thank god. Where are you? Are you all right?"

"No, Will, I'm at the park, I need you to come, now."

"Ok Elle, I'll meet you at the south entrance." That was where I just came from.

"No, the north."

"Ok, 5 minutes." I shut my cell phone, slightly relieved but still, the park was spooky now. I practically ran to the north entrance but Will wasn't there yet.

I stood waiting there when a hand touched my shoulder.

I screamed and turned around to be faced by Will. I ran into his arms.

"Elle, are you ok, did he do anything to you? 'Cause if he did I'll kill him, I will Elle whatever crap you say." I laughed though it was kind of muffled in his shoulder.

"Will, I'm fine now. But I need to talk to you, can we go home please?"

"Ok Elle." He put his arm protectively around my waist and I snuggled into his shoulder. I was safe now. At least until I got home, then it was time for explanations.

"Elle, do you want me to talk to your parents?"

"Yes please."

"Fine, I'll tell them you just got carried away and lost track of the time. You get changed and go and sit in my room."

I followed his orders. Five minutes later, he came in and took off his jacket. When he was done, he grabbed a chair and faced it to where I was sitting, and then sat down.

"So, what happened?" With those three little words, I told him everything. About the pizza, the park, the jacket and Marco. I could see his face getting grimmer by the moment.

"I'm sorry." I concluded.

"What for?" Will came and sat at the top of the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"Well, you were right. I was getting into dangerous territory and I bit the person trying to help me." I leant into him and sighed.

"I'm sure there's a metaphor there somewhere. But seriously, you don't need to apologize, its fine. You realize now though I will not let you go anywhere near him." He put his chin on the top of my head.

"I think that's fair, your protectiveness is in my best interests so please feel free to be as protective as you like – within reason."

He pulled away from me and kissed me softly on the lips. When I responded, he deepened it. I felt so lucky to have him. It turned into a good making out session but I was tired so I turned it back into a cuddle and fell asleep softly in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday was race day and we only had a few days to prepare. I wouldn't talk to Cameron at all and Will offered to take me from practice each day, but in return, he demanded that I sit at his table for now. If Cameron knew what was good for him he would leave Avalon High School for good, Will was on the war path.

"Elle! You ready to go?" Will beeped the car horn.

"Yeah," I grabbed an apple and dove into the front seat.

"There you are, I've not seen you all morning."

"I had to explain to Liz and Stacey why I couldn't hang around for a few days, it isn't fair to expect them just to dump Cameron for no reason."

"Why not, he's a delinquent?"

"Yeah, but not really, your brother is the delinquent, Cameron is just the place he's staying. Anyway, I never told Liz or Stacey about the whole reincarnation thing."

"Fair enough."

"Are we picking Lance and Jen up today?"

"No. they wanted to do their own thing, if you know what I mean." He grimaced before grinning. "But Lance is getting a ride with us, I'm helping him raise his GPA for college. He's coming over so I can help him study after practice, so it would be great if you could just sit with Jen for the extra time that would be great."

"Ok, no problem."

"You know what we hardly ever do?" I raised my eyebrows at this question, he wasn't talking about what I was thinking he was talking about, was he?

"What's that?"

"Go out." Few.

"Yes we do. We go out all the time, to parties, we go on a double date with Jen and Lance almost every Saturday."

"Yeah, but we never go out on our own, just the two of us. So, after your big race on Saturday, we're going on a date, just the two of us." Wow.

"Ok," I laughed. What would I wear?

Will escorted me to my locker, then left for his, but not before making sure a team mate of his was looking out for me a few lockers away.

"Pss, Ellie." I heard a voice call from one of the smaller passageways. I went in there, not remembering about the person watching me.

"Cameron, what the hell are you doing?" My voice wasn't _slightly_ shaking.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell is Will doing, setting his goons on me?"

"You're an idiot. Marco is Will's brother. I am his girlfriend. What you said about us yesterday was not flattering. No wonder he's after you."

"Just because I said you were a glory snatcher, I don't think so."

"There is a whole story behind it but Marco and Will do not get on well together, Marco did something almost unforgivable to Will and him being in the same house as you, coupled with the fact that he already hates you means he's furious."

He opened his mouth to say something but at the sight of something, he closed his mouth and adopted a somewhat terrified look. I knew who the presence behind me was even before he spoke.

"What have I told you before about staying away from my girlfriend?" Will hissed in a voice I had never heard him use before. The guy by the lockers must have got him.

"I…" Cameron stammered, the look on Will's face could've killed anybody.

"Will not go near her again, do you understand? If I hear that you are even in the same classroom I will let them tear you to shreds."

I had never heard Will threaten violence before, it surprised me, but it also meant he was serious. Cameron just nodded and Will dragged me out of there and took me into a classroom.

"Are you alright?" He enquired roughly. That infamous shadow appearing on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then what were you thinking? I told you to stay away from him!" Will erupted.

"He whispered my name and when I went to find out who said it he grabbed my and pulled me into an alcove."

"When Jack said he had grabbed you I almost had a heart attack, he was lucky I didn't beat him up for not getting you away from him first but I did say come to me if he saw him." He was almost talking to himself.

"Will, are you ok? Look, I'll stay away from him but in the long run there will be a problem, we need to sort this out."

"Your right, but not today, I'll talk to you some other time."

And he left me in the classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry so much about the huge distance between chapters but life is pretty hectic and unfortunately, updates will always be odd. Sorry about that. BTW - bold and underlined is Ellie and italics is Cameron._**

Race day was only two days away so I could not miss a practice if I didn't want to be verbally abused by Mrs Haney. No matter how much Will didn't like it I had to go.

Besides, something did not add up about Cameron. Marco might be lodging in his house but what was the thing with the jacket and does he have anything to do with the legend?

That's why I had to risk both Will's and Mr Morton's wrath to find out. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat – but satisfaction brought it back. Except for the part where people can't come back from the dead, supposedly.

Anyway, I have to get out of the house without raising suspicion, talk to Cameron without anyone knowing and then find out subtly the answers I need.

Easier said than done, but I have my ways, or paper in the form of an aeroplane flying onto his desk when the teacher wasn't looking. The reply came swiftly.

**We need to talk. E**

_No way, did you not see the way I was almost killed by your green monster._

**He's not a monster Cameron, he's just overprotective sometimes and you gave him good reason to be.**

_No one is that protective of a high school girlfriend Ellie._

That hurt. I was not just some high school girlfriend; I loved Will no matter what he did. Our relationship will last the distance of schools. Won't it? Ye-

I was quickly cut off when a ball of paper smacked into my head discreetly.

_Stop daydreaming. What did you want to talk about?_

**What happened after we went to get pizza, you just don't add up.**

_Add up to what?_

**Never mind, I just need to talk to you. I don't know when or where but I'll figure it out.**

_You mean you have to get away from your green monster and his lacheys._

**I'm only going to tell you once more, he is not a green monster. But yes, that's what I have to do.**

_How hard can getting away from one teenage guy be?_

**Have you seen Will, the whole school is at his refuge and you've made him take advantage of it.**

_That was always his choice I never made him do anything. Do you know how much my life sucks right now?_

**No, but I can understand and as much as I hate to say it I do not think Will is doing the right thing by doing this. He's letting his emotions cloud rational thinking, so yes, I'm going to help you.**

_Your one to talk, you're the reason. But thanks, I need al the help I can get. But won't this be like betraying Will?_

**Yep, and if he finds out I don't think he will forgive me but that's why he won't find out. Besides, he wouldn't listen to rational thinking even if I did try to talk to him.**

_Ok, what about my phone number? When you have some time text me and I'll meet you somewhere._

**No probs. I think I can get your number.**

_Stacey, Liz and Rocky have it anyway._

**Oh shit, did Mr Jacobson say something about homework?**


End file.
